


Hide with Me

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [8]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukumo waits and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Karneval.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> Just wanted to twist the scene a little bit so this became what it is.

Excitedly, Yogi pulls Gareki along with him claiming that he knows the best hiding spot as Tsukumo counts. Gareki is quickly shoved into the cupboard. The raven attempts a kick at the door but gets Yogi’s stomach instead. Smirking, Gareki makes a loud claim to leave. The cupboard rocks back and forth as he moves. It finally stills when Yogi lands a deadly hit. Outside the door, Tsukumo waits. Then suddenly, the cupboard is shaking again. As it bursts open, the two of them roll out and land by her feet. Shaking her head, Tsukumo waltzes off to find Nai.

 

_Fin._


End file.
